dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Mage VS Simon Belmont
Black Mage VS Simon Belmont is a fight in Round 1 of the Shattered Shards Tournament! Description Black Mage of Final Fantasy (HumbleDoggo) takes of Simon Belmont of Castlevania (John1Thousand) in Round 1 of the Shattered Shards Tournament! Who will advance to Round 2? Fight (The fight will take place in a random graveyard.) (Cue Touhou 12:Emotional Skyscraper-Worlds End (Demetori Remix), 0:24-0:51) It was a stormy night as Dracula had come back. Simon knew he had to stop him once again. He sets off to adventure heading towards Draculas Castle. But first, he had to get past a few places to get there. He set out at a graveyard exploring and traveling his way. Meanwhile, we see a random Black Mage who just so happened to be traveling in the same area, who was trying to look for his party after he got lost. Eventually, both Simon and the Black Mage had encountered each other. Suddenly, both mistake each other for being an enemy to them, as they get into a fighting stance. Simon:Witness the power of the Belmont Clan! (Song continues from 0:52-2:20) The Black Mage proceeds to cast Darkga onto Simon, who leaps over the spell and whips Black Mage. He strikes the mage a few times with the whip before kicking him off into the distance, sending him a few feet back. He gets up and proceeds to dualcast Firaga and Thundaga, as Simon manages to dodge the Firaga, but was hit by the Thundaga. This gave Black Mage a chance to go cast Drain to suck out Simons health and heal Black Mage, healing his health back to max. He then casted an Aeroga to blow Simon away as he crashes right into the side of a tombstone. Simon then gets up. Simon:Not bad. Simon then runs after the mage, who then casted Blizzaga, but Simon was prepared as he shatters the incoming ice with his whip and jumps over the large one that came out of the ground. Upon landing, he proceeds to throw his cross at the Black Mage, as he managed to dodge it via stepping to the side as he then tried to cast another spell, but what he didnt know was that the cross was coming back towards the Black Mage and strikes him behind the head, knocking him to the ground. Simon then runs up to the Black Mage, leaps up, and proceeds to do a Twisting Arrow onto him, sending the mage sliding across the ground before he eventually teleports. Simon then looked around for his opponant, and all of a sudden, he sees a massive jet of water coming right towards him, but Simon takes out the stopwatch and opens it, causing time to stop. He proceeded to move out of the way from the jet of water and walks up to the opposite directon of where it came from, and it led to the Black Mage, where it was revealed that he casted Waterga to send the jet of water at Simon. The Vampire Killer wasted no time and performs a Holy Ruin, punching Black Mage in the face just as time resumed, sending the mage in the air. As he fell, he teleported once again right behind Simon, and proceeded to cast Ruin on Simon, which sent a small purple orb that explodes from behind him, knocking the Belmont to the ground as Black Mage proceeded to cast Tornado on the Belmont which sent a Tornado picking up Simon hurling him up into the air, before falling down at fast speeds. Black Mage then got on top of Simon, and tried to do Drain, but Simon grapples him with his whip and throws him off. Simon then gets up and throws an axe right into Black Mage, but he teleports off. Predicting that his opponant would teleport behind him, Simon prepared himself. He charges his whip and just as he predicted, Black Mage teleports behind him, as he did the Whip Tornado onto the mage, whipping him in combos and finishes the combo by flinging him into the air with his whip, and firing a Fireball from his whip, successfully hitting the mage and sending him right into a tree, knocking it to the ground from the impact. Black Mage (Thinking):I need to end this quick! Time to get serious! Black Mage then gets up and proceeds to cast Flare right onto Simon, but Simon counteracts the blast by throwing Holy Water to cancel out the blow. Afterwards, the mage still had a few tricks up his sleeve as he decides to cast Confuse on Simon, successfully hitting the Belmont and confusing him, as he began to accidentally attack himself with his own whip, but the blow from hitting himself actually cured his confusion. Unfortunately, by the time he snapped out of confusion, the Black Mage had dualcasted 2 Flares that both hit Simon, sending him pushed back and crashing into a tombstone, breaking it from the impact. Simon then gets up and throws some knives at the mage, who counteracts it by doing Snowball Flurry, hitting all the knives to cancel them out. Black Mage then decided to cast Sleep on his opponant, successfully putting him to sleep. While Simon was asleep, this gave Black Mage a chance to then cast Comet to damage the vampire killer, then proceeded to do Drainga to get all of his health back while damaging the Belmont, and finally, to wrap up this insane combo, proceeded to dualcast Ultima and Meltdown, as both attacks came towards the sleeping Belmont causing an explosion so big, that it destroyed a large portion of the graveyard they were in. Black Mage then takes a look at the destruction of the place, and then looks around for his opponant, and believes he died from the impact. (Cut Music) Black Mage:Well, that was a tough one. I should be go looking for my party now. The Black Mage then did a victory pose before trying to walk off, only for something to wrap him from behind and get pulled towards, revealing Simon with his whip incapacitating the mage. Black Mage:What? But how? A flashback then played to the point just as Black Mage casted the Ultima and the Meltdown. Truth was, Simon actually managed to wake up in time and proceeded to use the stopwatch to stop time and get out of the way of the explosion quickly as possible. (Resume Music, 2:21-2:39) As the flashback ends, Simon proceeded to do several whip combos to the Black Mage, severely harming him. Black Mage tried to use Teleport desparate to escape, but he had already used up all of his MP, leaving him helpless. Simon then proceeded to spawn a coffin to put Black Mage in as it locks up on the helpless mage. Simon then to grab the coffin with his whip and launch it into the air. Simon:Move away! Grand Cross! Simon then spawns several white crosses that attack the coffin, eventually obliterating the coffin along with the Black Mage inside of it. (Cue Castlevania Victory Theme, Super Smash Bros Ultimate) Simon then proceeds to twirl his whip around in victory before proceeding to continue his adventure. DBX Results (Cue Simons Victory Theme, Super Smash Bros Ultimate-Vampire Killer (Castlevania) Remix) Simon moves on to Round 2! Category:The Shattered Shards Tournament Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights